russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV 33 Programs
ZTV 33 is the interactive major television network owned by ZOE Broadcasting Network in the Philippines. It is known of Channel 33 formerly using the frequency of DZOZ-TV in 2008. They move from Channel 33 to DZJV-TV in 2011 after DZOZ-TV were changed to Light TV 33 as the religious and children television station. The following is the list of programs broadcast by ZTV 33 airs mostly entertainment shows as well as drama series, music videos, game shows, gospel shows, informative shows, news and public affairs programs, public service shows and children shows. ZTV 33 Programs 'News Programs' *''Adyenda'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''Balita sa Tanghali'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Balita Ngayon'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) **''Balita Ngayon Weekend'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Maganda Morning Pinoy!'' (April 5, 2010-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''On Scene: Emergency Response'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Global Report'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''ZTV NewsBreak'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''ZTV Special Coverage'' (May 10, 2010-present) 'Public Affairs' *''Aq-Ri Express'' (July 19, 2010-present) *''Diyos at Bayan'' (October 11, 2008-present) *''Go NegoExpress'' (July 19, 2010-present) *''PJM Forum'' (October 15, 2008-present) *''Talk to Harry'' (October 13, 2008-present) 'Public Service' *''Doc Willie and Liza'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Heartbeat Live'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Legal Forum'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Philamlife on TV'' (October 17, 2008-present) *''Usapang Legal with Willie'' (October 16, 2008-present) 'Dramas' *''Nagmamahal kay Mommy Dionisia'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''Sta. Zita At Si Mary Rose'' (October 12, 2008-present) 'Comedy' *''Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred'' (October 17, 2008-present) 'Game shows' *'The Weakest Link (October 13, 2014-present) *''Spin 2 Win'' (October 12, 2008-present) 'Showbiz talk show' *''Chika Lang Ako'' (2014-present) 'Religious' *''3 O'Clock Divine Mercy Prayer'' (Produced by Divine Mercy Channel, October 13, 2008-present) *''Jesus the Healer'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''Light UP'' (April 25, 2011-present) *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' (October 14, 2008-present) *''Sunday TV Mass'' (Produced by Divine Mercy Channel, October 12, 2008-present) *''The 700 Club Asia'' (September 5, 2011-present) *''The Hour of Great Mercy'' (Produced by Divine Mercy Channel, October 12, 2008-present) 'Infotainment' *''I Love Pinas!'' (May 26, 2011-present) *''Kusina Bilidad'' (July 19, 2010-present) *''Mr. Kook with Chef Gene Gonzalez'' (July 17, 2010-present) *''Only Gemma with Gemma Cruz Araneta'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''Pisobilities'' (July 6, 2012-present) *''Sarap Pinoy'' (July 2, 2011-present) 'Youth-oriented shows' *''ClassRoam'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''New Generation'' (December 20, 2008-present) *''World of Fun TV'' (October 18, 2008-present) 'Music Videos' *''Hearts on Fire'' (December 18, 2008-present) *''ZTV Music Videos'' (October 13, 2008-present) *'Reality' *''Gimme A Break'' (November 6, 2008-present) *''Iron Chef Pinoy Kids'' (June 30, 2012-present) *''The BOSS, the Conjuor'' (November 4, 2008-present) 'Talk shows' *''Jojo A. All the Way!'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Juan On Juan'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''The Lynn Sherman Show'' (October 12, 2008-present) 'Variety shows' *''Arthur Manungtag's Timeless'' (October 15, 2008-present) *''Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan'' (October 11, 2008-present) *''The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience'' (October 14, 2008-present) *''Urban Nights'' (October 16, 2008-present) 'Movie Blocks' *''Animation Specials'' (October 3, 2009-present) *''Cartoon Theater'' (October 12, 2008-present) *Premiere Night Cinema (2014-present) *''Sunday Larger Theater'' (October 12, 2008-present) Foreign Shows 'Taiwanovelas' *''Romantic Princess'' (October 13, 2014-present) *''Say I Love You (TV series)'' (Ocober 20, 2014-present) *''Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon'' (October 27, 2014-present) 'Cartoons' *''Classic Cartoons'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Dinosaucers'' (October 17, 2008-present) *''Disney’s Magic English'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''DuckTales'' (July 15, 2010-present) *''Fantastic Four'' (October 16, 3008-present) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Mickey Mouse Cartoon'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (Ocober 17, 2008-present) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (July 15, 2010-present) *''Superbook'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''The Addams Family'' (October 19, 2008-present) *''The Flintstones'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''The Flying House'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''The Funky Phantom'' (October 14, 2008-present) *''The Jetsons'' (Octoebr 13, 2008-present) *''The Littles'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' (October 14, 2008-present) *''The Popeye Show'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''Wacky Races'' (October 12, 2008-present) *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' (October 12, 2008-present) Regional Shows 'Luzon' *''Balita Ngayon Amianan'' (baguio newscast) - ZTV Channel 21 Baguio *''Balita Ngayon Ilocos'' (ilocos newscast) - ZTV Channel 28 Laoag *''Dream Travel with Kamags Phoebe'' (cebuano travel show) - ZTV Channel 25 Cebu *''Kuyaw!'' (baguio variety show) - ZTV Channel 21 Baguio *''Winner Papremyo!'' (regional game show) - ZTV Channel 21 Baguio 'Visayas' *''Balita Ngayon Cebuano'' (cebuano newscast) - ZTV Channel 25 Cebu *''Balita Ngayon Ilonggo'' (ilonggo newscast) - ZTV Channel 32 Iloilo *''Balita Ngayon Negros'' (negros newscast) - ZTV Channel 28 Bacolod *''Halad sa Kamang-Anak'' (cebuano public affairs program) - ZTV Channel 25 Cebu *''Milyonaryong Mini'' (ilonggo game show) - ZTV Channel 32 Iloilo *''Sabado Na Gyud'' (cebuano variety show) - ZTV Channel 25 Cebu *''Sabi ni Doc'' (cebuano medical program) - ZTV Channel 25 Cebu *''Winner Papremyo!'' (regional game show) - Channel 28 Bacolod and ZTV Channel 25 Cebu 'Mindanao' *''Balita Ngayon Chavacano'' (chavacano newscast) - ZTV Channel 42 Zamboanga *''Balita Ngayon Davaoeno'' (davaoeno newscast) - ZTV Channel 25 Davao *''Balita Ngayon Northern Mindanao'' (cagayan de oro newscast) - ZTV Channel 38 Cagayan De Oro *''Balita Ngayon Socsksargen'' (socsksargen newscast) - ZTV Channel 26 General Santos *''Gikan Mismo, Parang Masa'' (davaoeno public affairs program) - ZTV Channel 25 Davao *''Party Party!'' (davaoeno variety show) - ZTV Channel 25 Davao *''Singgit Davao with Chuck Allie'' (davaoeno travel show) - ZTV Channel 25 Davao *''Winner Papremyo!'' (regional game show) - ZTV Channel 25 Davao Upcoming programs Taiwanese *''Pleasantly Surprised'' *''Devil Beside You'' Previously aired on ZTV 33 'Local Shows ' 'News and Public Affairs' *''AutoVote 2010'' (January 4-May 14, 2010) *''Global Today'' (February 14, 2011-2014) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Guidelights w/ Gemma Cruz Araneta'' (October 24, 2008-July 11, 2010) *''Tagamend'' (October 11, 2008-June 23, 2012) *''ZTV Balitakla'' (September 13, 2010-June 29, 2012) *''ZTV RadyoviZion 33'' (October 13, 2008-March 31, 2010) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''ZTV Weekend Balita'' (October 11, 2008-January 31, 2010) *''Pag-usapan Natin'' (October 12, 2008-2014) *''Tagumpay Ng Bayan'' (October 14, 2008-2014) *''VACC with Alex Magno'' (October 12, 2008-2014) *''Pag-usapan Natin'' (October 12, 2008-2014) *''Tagumpay Ng Bayan'' (October 14, 2008-2014) *''VACC with Alex Magno'' (October 12, 2008-2014) *''Suzie's Cue'' (October 18, 2008-2014) *''Interactive Health'' (October 18, 2008-2014) *''Legally Speaking'' (October 15, 2008-2014) 'Primetime Dramas' *''Ikaw ang Mahal Ko'' (February 28, 2011-2014) 'Talk shows' *''Jorel Of All Trades'' (October 18, 2008-July 10, 2010) *''Sweet Talk'' (October 18, 2008-2014) *''The Bill Bailey Show'' (October 17, 2008-2014) 'Infotainment' *''United Shelter Health Show'' (October 13, 2008-2014) 'Showbiz-Oriented Shows' *''Chito Alcid Talk Show'' (October 13, 2008-2014) *''Showbiz Na Showbiz'' (July 2, 2012-2014) 'Comedy' *''Hostage Ko Multo'' (Produced by Simzone Entertainment Productions, February 5, 2011-June 23, 2012) 'Youth-Oriented Shows' *''Kaibigan'' (October 14, 2008-present) 'Reality Shows' *''Iron Chef Pinoy Kids'' (June 30, 2012-2014) 'Game Shows' *''BingoMillions'' (June 4, 2010-2014) 'Variety shows' *''Acoustic Show with Paul Toledo'' (October 14, 2008-June 24, 2012) *''BNP: Brunch Nation Party'' (April 11, 2010-2014) *''Destiny Live @ Studio 26'' (October 16, 2008-2014) *''Eddie Mesa Live @ Studio 26'' (October 16, 2008-2014) *''Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico'' (October 12, 2008-2014) *''Live from the Lounge'' (October 15, 2008-2014) *''Wednesday Underground'' (October 15, 2008-2014) 'Movie Blocks' *''Golden Classics'' (2009-2010) 'Religiouss' *''This New Life'' (in cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (October 18, 2008-June 23, 2012) 'Foreign Shows' 'TV Series' *''Edgemont'' (ZOE-TV 11, 2004-2005, UniversiTV, 2006-2008, ZTV 33, July 12, 2010-2014) *''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight'' (June 30, 2012-2014) *''Mission: Impossible'' (July 16, 2010-2014) 'Cartoons' *''Barbie'' (October 12, 2008-2014) *''Noontime Toons'' (October 13, 2008-2014) *''Winx Club'' (October 12, 2008-2014) 'Taiwanovela' *''The Way We Are'' (August 25-October 17, 2014) *''In A Good Way'' (July 21-October 24, 2014) 'TV Specials' *''Aliwan Fiesta'' (2009-present) *''Bago Taon 2012: The ZTV 33 New Year Countdown Special'' (December 31, 2011-January 1, 2012) *''Bantay Halalan: The ZTV Election Forum Coverage'' (May 10 and 11, 2010) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (2009-present) *''Christmas and New Year TV Mass'' (2008-present) *''Diwa Ng Pasko: ZTV 2010 Christmas Speicial'' (December 19, 2010) *''Happy Kaarawan, the ZTV 2nd Anniversary Concert'' (August 15, 2010) *''Happy Kamang-Anak: The ZTV 33 Relaunching TV Special'' (October 3, 2010) *''Himig Ng Debate: ZTV Election Special'' (October 15, 2009) *''HUGE: Height of ZTV’s Global Event'' (July 22, 2011) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (2009-present) *''Mag-Bago 2013: The ZTV News New Year Countdown Nationwide Special Coverage'' (December 31, 2012-January 1, 2013) *''Pasko ay Pag-Ibig: ZTV 2011 Christmas Special'' (December 18, 2011) *''Pasko sa ZTV Studio'' (December 22, 2009) *''PMPC Star Awards for Television'' (2008-present) *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies'' (2010-present) *''Sa Araw ng Pasko: The ZTV Christmas Special'' (December 23, 2012) *''Salubong 2010: ZTV 33 Countdown to 2010'' (December 31, 2009-January 1, 2010) *''Tatak EDSA 25: Pilipino Ako. Ako ang Lakas ng Pilipino TV Special'' (February 25, 2011) *''Tatlong Taon sa Telebisyon: The ZTV Anniversary Special'' (July 31, 2011) *''Z 100.1 2nd Anniversary Special'' (2010) *''ZTV @ 2: The ZTV 2nd Anniversary Years TV Special'' (June 27, 2010) *''ZTV All-Stars Christmas Special Live at ZTV Bar and Ortigas Center, Pasig City'' (December 21, 2008) *''ZTV Homecoming'' (May 23, 2010) 'Holy Week Specials' *''Jesus the Healer Lenten Retreat Special'' (2009-present) *''The Seven Last Words'' (2009-present) See also *ZTV News and Public Affairs *ZTV Global *ZTV 33 *Z 100.1 FM *ZOE Broadcasting Network *Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz *DZJV-TV *DZOZ-TV/Light TV 33 *DZJV 1458 *RadyoviZion TV *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network *ZTV Pinoy (Philippine newspaper) *ZTV, to launch promo in 2011 *ZTV 33 Program Schedule *ZTV 33 Holy Week Schedule on April 5-7, 2012 *ZTV 33's Schedule (April 2010) ZTV 33 Category:Philippine television series Category:Metro Manila television Category:ZTV 33